Deathnote?
by narutoorange
Summary: Remember Deathnote? you know how sometimes it get's boring because they talk to much? Well not this time, it's all about comedy!
1. Boredom

DEATHNOTE??

Episode One: Boredom.

Earth World 6:30am. October 5, 2000.

Mom: Hurry up light your going to be late for school again!

Light: ................*sleep*

Mom: Light I know you here me!!

Light: ........zzzz *deep sleep*

Mom: *hits light in the head with a broom* WAKE UP!!!

Light: GUAHH!! 911!!

Mom: it's 6:31, your going to be late for school again!

Light: *falls asleep*

Mom: *slaps Light* GET READY FOR SCHOOL NOW OR BARNEY WON'T COME TO YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY!

Light: OK OK!

Mom: NOW GET DRESS!!!

Earth World 7: 30am October 5 2000 (school)

Light: can't believe she made me take a bath.....IN PUBLIC.

Teacher: Now, let's begin algerbra, what is y if 2y= 4?

Helena: Hey light!

Light: huh? oh u, hi......what do u want?

Helena: just wanted to say hi.

Light: why are you staring at me like that.

Helena: *hiding camera* nothing......

Underworld 2:45pm. October 6, 2000

Ryuuk: This place is boring..............hmmm.....

Rem: wat is it?

Ryuuk: *drops a notebook*

Rem: what did u just do?

Ryuuk: drop a notebook to the human world MUHAHAHHAHA!!

Rem: I dont' get it..........

Ryuuk: .............CUT CUT! look i'm not going to be acting with her if she keeps giving me that stupid ugly stare all the time. I think i'm catching stupid.....

Earth World 3:00pm. October 6, 2000 (school over)

Light: wow, school suck the life right out of me.........earth is so boring and pathetic.....

News: Today 2 young females was murdered by a man name hentai Yaoi, if u know of seen this man contact the police admediality!

Light: *laughs* who names a child that?! HAHAHHAHAHAHHA!! hahhahahaha!

*chokes on a piece of potato chip*

Light: *cough* *cough* *cough* ...........potato chips can be so cruel..........*faints* *wakes up*

News: Today another 2 young females was murdered by the same man his name was hentai Yaoi, if u know or seen this man contact the ploice admediality!

Light: Ha *don't laugh, DON"T LAUGH* *looks at a potato chip* DON"T EAT IT! *ate potato chip* potato chips are eatable friends.......

Light: wait! i just forgot.......i gots to do my homework!! i'll use this new one......why is the cover called deathnote? oh well. Dear, Morgan Johnson............

MORGAN JOHNSON funeral October 8, 2008

Light: wow, i was done doing my homework............

Earth World October 10, 2008 (home)

Light: ZZZZZ *sleep*

*door creaks*

Light: I don't wanna go to school!!

Ryuuk: No i'm not your mother i'm your soul reaper!

Light: Mom i'm not in the mood! i'm sleepy!!

Ryuuk: I"M not your mother! LOOK AT ME I"M A SOUL REAPER!

Light: *looks up* AHHHH!! MOTHER WHAT HAPPEN TO U? U GOT OLD AND UGLY! what a shame......u need some beauty sleep seriou...........

Ryuuk: Shut up! Listen to me, i'm am Ryuuk, the god of death....

Light: *sleeping* .zzzzzzzz.................

Ryuuk: *punches light*

Light: GUAAHHHH!!! A MONSTER!! AHHH!

Ryuuk: u already met me!

Light: oh yah....................OH YAH! good times good times....

Ryuuk: ..............

Light: *in lala land*

Ryuuk: ...........would've did better in rehambed.

Light: *comes out of lala land* so u are a god of death?

Ryuuk: uh, yes i am!

Light: why are u here in the human world?

Ryuuk: because u have my notebook.

Light: your notebook?? Oh u mean this.......*shows deathnote*

Ryuuk: YES, wow seems u written 20 names in here already.

Light: yeah i use that notebook for homework, now all of a sudden my teachers are dying strange.....

Ryuuk: didn't u read the instuctions?!

Light: ............what instructions?

Ryuuk: ..................................................*tells about the instructions*

Light: I, me killed my teachers???!!!! ...............NO NO NO!!!!!!! but, but........I'm innocent i tell u!

Ryuuk: ........YEAH sure u are.......

Light: so your going to take me to a bad place?

Ryuuk: What? no, i'm just here to watch u until somebody becomes the owner of that notebook or i watch u die, i'll will write your name in my notebook when it's time for u to die, any human who uses the deathnote can niether go to heaven or hell...........

Light: so............your not going to take me to a bad place?

Ryuuk:.......................NO.........

Light: that's all u had to say geez..............wait, so u mean u watch me do _everything??? _U follow me _everywhere? _So u aint' gonna give me privacy??!! like me taking a bubbble bath, are u going to watch me.................

*door opens*

Mom: Hey light! got some fresh apples for you, a great snack while doing your homework......U R DOING YOUR HOMEWORK RIGHT??!

Light: yes mom!

Mom: here u go.......*delivers apples*

*door closes*

Light: she didn't say anything.....

Ryuuk: she can't see me....... only the people that touches the notebook can see me...!! *eats apples*

hmmm.....juicy!!

Light: I GOT IT!

Ryuuk: huh?

Light: i'll use this notebook for justice, killing all the crimninals in the world MUHAHAHAHA! *coughs*

Ryuuk: u dont' have any friends do u?


	2. Confrontation

Episode 2: Confrontation

Light: Yawn, School again.....ahh.....

Ryuuk: yeah school.............

Light: ....AHHHH!!! a monst.....

Ryuuk: I TOLD U! U ALREADY MET ME!

Light: oh..........srry..........i gotta stop sleeping late.....i can't let myself get to tired, i need to stay the top of my class....and i also have to start killing the crimninals.......

Ryuuk: YAWN........

Light: I think this episode is when i talk about how i hide the deathnote and me helping my sister do homework...........this episode is even more boring than the last one!! ......ok let's make this simple..*talks about how he going to hide the notebook* their i'm done and wiped out.......

Ryuuk: *slept throught the whole thing*

Light: *hits ryuuk with pillow* u wasn't listening the whole time??!!!

Ryuuk: ....NOPE.............

Light: all that talk for nothing.............*sleeps*

Ryuuk: Humans are even more boring than death gods..............

Light: *talking in sleep* Tim, flowers for me?? OH TIM!!!! hmm....mmm... OHHH.... flowers......yah, oohhh.

Ryuuk: .........something is wrong with that child..........

Earth World 10:00am. October 20, 2000. (gym)

Gym teacher: Alright you magnets! today were going to play DODGE BALL....

Students: YEAH!!!!! let's all hit the balls at light yagami!!

Light: WHAT??!!!! Why me?????

Students: because your last name spell backwards is i'm a gay! anyways u _like balls. _So this is your lucky day, u going to have as many _balls _as you want! MUHAHAHAHHAHA!!

Light: i am not gay!! i'm straight as a CIRCLE!!!

Helena: a circle has no lines..............so your not straight at all............

Light: I MEAN SQUARE!!!

Students: *attack light with dodge balls*

30 minutes later........

Students: ahh gym is over oh well.............bye light i'm a gay............

Light: *half dead*

Ryuuk: ah light are you ok??

Light: ........um.....AHHHH!! oh it's u! stop sneaking up on me!!!

Ryuuk: Sorry...........

Light: i have a serious question.......

Ryuuk: what??

Light: do u think i'm.......nevermind *to embarrassing*

Ryuuk: OK............. now i have a serious question for u.

Light: what?

Ryuuk: why do you keep taking a bath in public??

Light: I have to use the water hose....my mother to cheap to pay for my water shower.........

Ryuuk: how humiliating.

Light: But fangirls keep calling me everyday because of this for some reason......oh well.

Earth World 6:00pm October 21, 2008

*ryuuk watching Light kill crimmnials*

Light: *singing* Fighting crime, trying to save the world, and i come just in time!! LIGHT YAGAMI! Fighting crime, trying to save the world, and i come just in time!! LIGHT YAGAMI! LIGHT YAGAMI!!!!! LIGHT......

Mom: SHUTUP!!!!

Light: yes mother............ *whispering* fighting crime, trying to save the world.....

Ryuuk: please stop singing! U been singing for the past hour nonstop!!!

News: hello my name is Lind L taylor, the best detective in the world!!! and I come to put an stop to this KIRA dude..........

Light: fighting crime, trying.....huh? stopping kira? who is this guy?

News: Kira, i know what u are trying to do but what your doing right now is evil!!

Light: WHAT? ME EVIL! I am a good guy, i'm good, Ryuuk ain't i a good guy? Ryuuk!

News: KIRA WE WILL FIND U!

Light: *writes down Lind L taylor* bye bye L........

*40 seconds later Lind L taylor dies of heart attack*

Light: HAAHHAHAHAHHAHA! Now back to singing!! LIGHT YAGAMI!!

Ryuuk: ............

L: i cant' believe this......

Light: Huh?

L: Kira it seems you can kill people without being at that place....AWESUME! now try to kill me! KILL ME KILL ME!

Light: what's with this guy? is he trying to commit suicide??

L: what chicken?!! can't u do it??

Light: oh man........he got me there...............i don't know his name or face!! DARN IT!!

L: well seems you can't kill me after all!!

Light: *throws computer at TV*

Ryuuk: what the heck is wrong with you??!!!

Light: TV made my brain hurt...........i'm going to bed........ *sleep*

*light's dream*

Light: L

L: Kira

L and Light: i will hunt you done whereever your hiding and i will elimenate you!

Light: i am.....

L: i am...........

L and Light: PANCAKES!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED....................................


	3. Dealings

Episode 3: DEALINGS

Earth World 3:00am October ??? whatever......... Task force headquaters serial murder...

Mr. Yagami: so..........let's get started shall we?!

L:. ..............yeah sure..........

Matsuda: what's this case called again??

Mr. Yagami: yeah what's it's called again L??

L: .............THE KIRA CASE (idiots)

Mr. Yagami: oh yeah right......um.....so what's it's about.......

L: for the hundred time it's about A SERIAL KILLER WHO"S KILLING CRIMINALS, he's killing people in far distances.....hmm.....interesting....like the way Lind L taylor died, kira had no record of him and wasn't near the tv station....so how was he able to do this...???

Mr. Yagami: huh? you say something L??

L: ...................... anyways.....it's seems as though kira is a student...

Mr. Yagami: MY SON IS NOT KIRA!!!

L:..................???

Matsuda: .................???

Mr. Ozowa.............................??

Others: .......................??? *sleep*

L: um.....yeah ok i never said your son was kira.....anyway before i be interupted again it seems as though kira is a student because between weekdays and weekands, weekands are more killing than weekdays....STRANGE??!!! NO!! kira is a student!! and i will find him!!

Matsuda: I'm ordering pizza! you want some L??!!!

L: you do know i'm not there but just my computer right?? (who orders pizza at a time like this??)

Matsuda: is that a yes or a no, and what kind do you guys want??

L: NO I DON"T WANT ANY!! even if i did it's not like you can feed me through a computer!

Mr. Yagami: i want syrup on my pizza!

L: ................................................put vanilla ice cream on my pizza...........

Earth World (light's room)

Light: so you think you know how to do you homework?

Sayu: huh? oh yeah.......but light how is 2 pluse -34 is fish????

Light: because the four is.........

*doorbell rings*

Sayu: hey looks like dad is home!!

Mom: well did you get promoted??!!!

Mr. Yagami: no....

Mom: *slaps father* you good for nothing.........

Sayu: i'm going to welcome father!

Light: ..........................who?

Sayu: ............*leaves*

Ryuuk: helping your sister with her homework does not take 12 hours to do!!!

Light: hey dad.....so did you get promoted??

Mr. Yagami: no...no i didn't..........

Light: mom is gonna get you right after dinner.....she's gonna whilp that hiney!! *laughs*

Mr. Yagami: *crys*

Mom: kids dinner is ready!

Mr. Yagami: ...............

Light: oh boy!!

Sayu: YES!!

ryuuk: APPLES!!!

Mom: so kids how was your day?

Light: oh it was ok.............

Mr. Yagami: Sayu will pass the potato's??

Mom: *slaps dad* I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK AT THE TABLE WHEN YOUR NOT PROMOTED!!!!

Mr. Yagami: *crys and runs out the door*

Mom: so finish telling your story Light......

Earthworld *sneaking in dad's office*

Ryuuk: what are you doing?

Light: using dads computer to find out what they know about "kira".

Ryuuk: oh i see......

Light: hmmm.........looks like they already know that kira is a student.

Ryuuk: wow, looks like your in trouble.......

Light: hmmm.........i should be able to write what time of death afterwards shouldn't I that would give me less evidence that i am a student right?

Ryuuk: wait a minute, this two weeks you were acting plain dumb now all of a sudden your starting to become smart!

Light: huh? oh i was just reading the regular deathnote script.........

Ryuuk: that makes sense............

Earth World *task force headquaters*

Mr. Yagami: what another 23 victims die today??

Motsuda: yep.........

Mr. Yagami: well it does suspect now that kira is not a student, i mean more killing has been going on the weekdays on every hour...........

Matsuda: anybody can skip two days of school............................

L: your missing the point.

Matsuda: so anyways a dude walks up to the bar and was wearing a duck on his head, and guy walks up and ask him were you get the gorilla, and the dude said that's not a gorilla that's a duck, and the guy says i was talking to the duck!!!! *laughs*

L: hey matsuda i have a joke for you.

Matsuda: really what???

L: why did matsuda the monkey fell out of the tree??

Matsuda: um.... why??

L: because I KILLED HIM!!! *laughs*

Matsuda: ok i'll stop talking......................

L: anyways.......wait! this episode is getting to long...i wanna take a break.....!

Light: yeah your right! let's just skip to the chase......L thinks that a student has access to the kira case information.....and i expect him to know that.....i'm trying to get close to L so i can elimenate him....*blah* *blah* a stranger is followng me..........Ryuuk tells me........um....ryuuk tells me how to get the shinigami eyes by........OH JUST GO WATCH THE REGULAR DEATHNTOE!! STOP LOOKING AT ME!!! Throws computer at the reader...............


	4. Pursuit

**Episode 4: Pursuit. **

Ryuuk: So do you want the shinigami eyes or not?

Light: Can't you see i'm busy trying to be a god of a new world geez, just shut your mouth shinigami!!

Ryuuk: What's with the attitude? *notices light's clothing's* WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS?!!

Light: huh? oh i'm surprise you notice. Remember my little sis? We'll she's doing an science project and the question is does a dress turns a boy into a sassy girl. I have to wear this dress for a week. I can see why a girl would want to wear a dress, it's so comfterable and soft. It makes me feel all warm and beautiful inside!!

Ryuuk: ......................WHAT??!!! *slaps Light*

Light: *puts hands on hips* Oh no you didn't just slap my pretty face! *Bites Ryuuk*

*mom comes in room and sees Light beating himself up*

Ryuuk: Hey you can't do that I am your father!! *punches Light in stomach contiuesly*

Light: (FATHER??!!) AHH!! . *kicks Ryuuk to the ground*

Mom:STOP IT!!

*Light turns around*

Light: Mom?!

Mom: I would not have a freak for a son you here me!! Your acting just like your pathetic father!

Light: Because I want to be like him!

Mom: *slaps Light* No you don't! Do you want to be a good for nothing?

Light: No.

Mom: That's what I thought...........I'm think your starting to have father syndrome. *hugs Light* I"m so glad you look like me.........

Light: ...............??????

Mom: *looks at Light's clothing* WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY DRESS!! *Beats Light with a broom*

Light: Sayu made me do it!!!!!!!! AHH!!!!!

*Hospital*

Light: *wakes up* wa................Where am I??

Ryuuk: Your at the hospital, The broom stick went down your throat......your mother almost killed you.

Light: .................................*faints*

*Home*

Ryuuk: What are you doing Light?

Light: I'm reading more about the deathnote, I didn't know I could control peoples mind before they die.

Ryuuk: No duh!

Light: Shut up Ryuuk, I'm not a shinigami so how am I suppose to know! It's time to start killing! Now let's get jiggly with it! That's my new catch phrase.

Ryuuk: That was the lamest catch phrase I have ever heard.

Light: No it's not it's super cool now just shut up! Now it's time for my evil laugh.....MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!

Ryuuk: Like I said before, would've did better in rehabbed................

*Later that day*

Light: Yes it work!! I'm a genius!

Ryuuk: What??!!!

Light: I thought right out of the XBOX. I finally beaten the game!

Ryuuk: ..........I thought It was something important about the deathnote.

Light: Oh that too....I killed three people but before they died I made them do something. See, one person who was in jail made an symbol of blood on the wall, then he died of an heart attack. The other person, I made him use the bathroom first then he died while his pants was still down. And last but not least.......the third person did...............uhh...i forgot. However, I did killed three other people. But they didn't do the things that I wanted them to do because it was impossible! The first guy......................

Ryuuk: *sleeps*

Light: Hey!! I can't blame him, I would've did the same thing............................

*Task force headquarters*

Watari: L, three criminals died differently today...........

L: And...............??

Watari: By KIRA!!

L: Really?!

Mr. Yagami: How differently you mean?

Watari: Well, one of them made an symbol of blood on the wall then died of an heart attack....

L: Interesting........

Mr. Yagami and others: *taking a nap*

L: What do you guys think your doing?!!

Mr. Yagami: It's nap time...*falls asleep*

L: What's the point of working with these stupid cops!!!

*Mr. Yagami shuts down computer*

L: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!

*Light's Room*

Light: I figured out a plan to get ride of that stalker........I'm tired of being stalk by almost everyone, You, my mom, the stalker, I think my sister is stalking me too!! When can I get some privacy!

Ryuuk: Why are you talking to a robot toy?

Light: It keeps starring at me with it's glowing red eye.............!

Ryuuk: uhh, your plan?

Light: Oh yeah! It's a surprise..............*calls Helena* MUAHAHHAHAHA!!!

Helena: Why are you laughing like that?

Light: uhh...........opps, you wasn't suppose to hear that. Anyways wanna go to the uhh....movies with me?

Helena: ok

*Hangs up*

Light: Come on Ryuuk i'm going to walk you to the park!

Ryuuk: GRR! I'm not a dog!

*The Park*

*Light pulls out an apple and throws it into the air*

Light: Go get it boy!

*Ryuuk runs after Apple*

Light: You silly shinigami! *Looks around* the stalker is behind that tree.

Helena: Hey Light, are you ready?

Light: of course let's go.......to the bus so we can.........get to the movie and stuff.............

*On the bus*

Light: (It's almost time, yes, the stalker is riding the bus)

Helena: This isn't like you Light, you usually talk to me to death.

Light: If I was talking to you to death you would be dead..................

Ryuuk: I can't believe I fetched for an apple!

*The bus stops and picks up a old man*

Helena: That guy looks familiar........like he was on TV!

Light: Shhhhhhhhh............

The dude: ALRIGHT THIS IS A HOLD UP! NOBODY MOVES, JUST PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG AND NOBODY GET"S HURT!

A nerd: How are we suppose to give you money if you just told us to freeze? Now if you had said it the other...........

*Shoots the nerd*

The dude: Anybody else who talks will be just like this ugly pathetic little boy!!

Light: (Look who's talking) *drops a piece of paper*

The dude: I saw that! *picks it up* huh? righting notes huh? *reads it* To do list..........take gar......garb......

Light: IT SAYS TAKE THE GARBAGE OUT YOU RETARD!

The dude: How dare you! *looks up and sees Ryuuk* AHH!! It's a monster! *shoots at Ryuuk continuesly!*

Stalker: He's suffering from an illusion!

Light: Oh, hello stalker!

Stalker: My name is Rape Pender.........uhh..........maybe I said to much........

Ryuuk: Oh I get it, that piece of paper was actually a piece of paper from the deathnote so no this dude can see me! Hey man, you can't kill me, i'm a shinigami!

The dude: AHH!! It's talking! *runs out bus and get's hit by car*

Helena: oh! How horrible!

Rape: That was close! We could have been killed! How did you know I was stalking you?

Light: I have my ways..........now just get out of here and pretend this thing never happen! Hey this episode wasn't that boring!! Actually it was more of an action/drama thing going on! like Law & Order! But more violent! And I'm the.............oh......times up? This is the end of episode 4 so see you next time on episode..........uhh.........umm...........oh.........5!!

**Narutoorange says:**PLZ REVIEW ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!


	5. Tactis

**Episode 5: Tactics **

Naomi: so how was you're day?

Rape: It was fine dear.....................

Naomi: You don't seem fine. Wha't the matter?

Rape: I don't want to talk about it.......................

Naomi: Please? for your future wife?

Rape: Ok.............Well their was a bus jacking today. The same crinamal who rob a bank a couple of days ago decided to high jack a bus. But then he freaked out and got hit by a car.

Naomi: *makes a cup of tea* What a wierd situation. Don't you think that's kind of odd? Do you think Kira was up there?

Rape: Come on, you use to be a dective but you promise me you wouldn't be apart of the situation.

Naomi: your right, I did made a promise during our wedding.........but.........

*Light knocks down door*

Light: Will you two hurry up with your boring conversation?! Were losing a lot of deathnote fans because of you! This is suppose to be a funny deathnote! Not chit chat boring deathnote!! GET IT TOGETHER!!

Rape and Naomi: Were just minor characters! We should get at least five minutes on the internet!!

*Rape and Naomi was cut off, back to Light Yagami house*

Ryuuk: Your going to kill that stalker now?

Light: Not yet, ill give it a week. I'm going to toy with him and L...............

*Subway*

Ryuuk: so what are you going to do?

Light: I have to use the bathroom!

Ryuuk: Why you telling me??!!!

Light: You have to help me use the bathroom! Come on let's go!

Ryuuk: WHAT??!! You didn't say this before!

Light: I'm just messing with ya.........but I really have too go........

Ryuuk: Theirs Rape Pender!

Light: *Get's behind Rape* Rape Pender, turn around and your dead. I am Kira!

Ryuuk: WHAT?!! KIR..!

Light: BE QUIET! you'll draw attention! let's get this done quick cause I gotta take care of some business. I'm going to prove to you that kira by killing that man over their! *evil laugh*

Rape: Oh gosh......stop it with your pathetic laughing. Just kill me now...........

Light: SILENCE OR I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY AS WELL!

Rape: You wouldn't!

Light: Oh yes I will! and........and I'll kill her too! (What am I talking about)

Rape: you wouldn't kill my feance!

Light: Oh yes I will. Now listen carefully and do exactily what I say because I will not hesitate to kill you.

Rape: Didn't you already say that?

Light: JUST SHUT UP SO WE CAN FINISH THIS EPISODE!!

Rape: .....attitude...........................

Light: Now i'm going to kill that man over their who's peeing on the floor. *kills him*

Rape: NO!!

Light: What? He got what he desserve, peeing on a no litter zone. Makes me sick! Now do you beleive me?

Rape: I believe that your some kind of physco maniac!

Light: Close enough.........Now here's what were going to do!

Ryuuk: BORING! Let's fastfoward this!

Light: Wait...! No!

Ryuuk: *Fast fowards*

Mello: What was that? Roger what did you just say?!

Roger: I'm afraid that L is............!

Ryuuk: oh uh! *Rewinds* Almost gave away a spoiler!

Misa: Oh Light, I love it when...........!

Ryuuk: *Rewinds*

Light: *In tub* Rubber ducky goes quack quack! Rubber ducky, quack quack!! *sees Ryuk* HEY!! *Fast fowards* This is why i'm the only person who uses the remote! You almost gaveaway a spoiler! And mello and Roger appeared to early!!

Ryuuk: *Fast fowards*

Rape: Ok I'm done doing what you ask..........

Light: Ok now get off the train and just go. GET OUT OF HERE!

Rape: (I swear I heard that voice before!) *Get's out of train* I thought that Kira would....! *Heart attack begins* NO! *looks at train door* Light Yagami..............

Light: I ALWAYS WIN!! HAHAHHAHA! U LOSE AND U DIE! I WIN AND I LIVE!! *chokes* Gotta be careful with my evil laugh........

*Task force headquaters.........*

Watari: L. We found some kind of message from Kira.

L: What did It say?? *Reads it* L, did you know shinigami.................*pauses* Is he trying to tell me that gods of death exists?

Watari: Would u just finish reading!

L: Silence! I have spooken! It says L, did you know shinigami love apples?? DARN THAT KIRA! TRYING TO PLAY ME LIKE THIS!! I WILL FOUND KIRA! MAYBE NOT TODAY, MAYBE NOT TOMMORROW BUT I WILL FOUND YOU!

Watari: Oh god......................just shoot me............

**Narutoorange says: PLZ REVIEW ME WETHER U LIKE IT OR NOT!! **


	6. Unraveling

**Naruoorange says: I wasn't finish with episode 5. I didn't know that L had decided to let the seven cops see him in person. So i'll have to finish were I left off................ Is that how you spell is name Izowa??! Whatever.........**

**Episode 6: Unraveling **

Mr. Yagami: Does anybody want to leave?! HUH?! This is a life and death situation were dealing with. you might die because were looking for kira and...............

*Everybody left except for five people*

L: I'm stuck with a bunch of losers.............

Mr. Yagami: Don't make me shut down your computer again!!

L: You know what, I hate all of you. Your all very dumb. And this is why I trust you. I'm going to let you see me in person!

Matsuda: Really?!

Mr. Yagami: We will talk about this..............

Izowa: Should we trust him?

Mr. Yagami: Why shouldn't we? He seems nice.

L: Yeah.......................................i'm very very nice! *tries to smile* and pleasent to be around with!

Mr. Yagami: Ok then let's see you in person!

Matsuda: Oh boy we can have a little sleep over and talk about girls and girl stuff and...!

L: DON"T START WITH ME TODAY!!

Matsuda: i'll shutup.............

*L's House*

Watari: Be careful when you enter the room, he can act wild to strangers.

Matsuda: WHAT???

Watari: *opens the door* L I brought some friends....I mean some cops over.

L: you mean the pathetic dumb retards?

Matsuda: *sees L* Like OMG!! your just like I imagion! spiky hiar, hunchback. Just like in my dreams! Opps, sorry if I was being rude. My name is matsuda.

Mr. Yagami: I"m Mr. Yagami.

Izowa: And i'm Izowa and these other guys right here we'll, the narrater doesn't know their name and he/she is to lazy to look their names up. We called them the background characters for now on.

L: BANG! BANG! BANG! YOU DIE! HAHHAHAHA! DIE! You will die in another hour or so! BECAUSE I"M KIRA!

Watari: *Hits L in the head with a frying pot that's hot!* He's Kira! Do something!

Mr. Yagami: Right! *stomps on L* DIE!! Help me out you guys!

Matsuda: *spanks L* HAHAHAHAHA! This is better than taking a bath!

Izowa: I'm out of here..............

L: GET OFF OF ME I"M NOT KIRA!!

Watari: *punches L* Silence! you are what you say! *Bites L*

L: AHH!!

*Later that day*

Mr. Yagami: Were sorry that we hurt you...................

*L is now in a lot of bandages. looks like a mummy*

L: Apoligy not accepted. Now let's talk about the Kira case.......

Matsuda: HEY L! Can I...?

L: uhh yeah? what?

Matsuda: We'll I see you have a bowl of muffins on the table, and.....I was wondering.

L: U TOUCH THOSE MUFFINS AND I WILL BREAK YOUR ARM!

Matsuda: *gasps*

Mr. Yagami: *Rubs off crumbs* *chews down muffin fast*

L: Anyways kira has been maliplaing their crinamals for the past few days............like that message. that cruel cruel message. Kira needs to know a face and a name in order to kill a person.

*Home*

Light: I manage to kill all of the 12 FBI investigaters! *claps for himself* But I gotta make sure nobody knows that I came in contact with Rape Pender.........hmm. Hey ryuuk?

Ryuuk: Go away............i'm still mad at you!

Light: What did I do? *Grabs Ryuuk shoulder*

Ryuuk: Getcha hands off of me!

Light: Hey come on Ryuuk what did I do?

Ryuuk: You forgot to buy some apples!

Light: I don't have time for this........................

*L's home*

L: So you like my plan?

Matsuda: Of course we do. it's better than mine!

L: you didn't even had a plan.................before you guys leave i'll have to talk to you guys indivisual to make sure you guys aren't kira.

Izowa: I am sick and tired of this Kira thing!

L: So am I! Just only one clue I need!

*Light's home*

Light: One clue...........that could cost me my life.

Ryuuk: What are you talking about?

Light: So now you want to talk to me! Go away you stupid sissy ugly looking wannabe dog thing!

Ryuuk: Somebody has been wearing a bra for to long.

Light: It's not a bra! It's armer! It protects me from bullets!

Ryuuk: Bullets?! Who's trying to shoot you?

Light: L of course! He's on too me I know it!

Ryuuk: Your not that attractive.

Light: Not like that you idiot!

-Later that day-

Sayu: What?! Why I have to do it, why can't Light do it?!

Mom: Your right, this is a man's job. Light go give these filty clothes to your father.

Light: That's a girl's job. Why can't Sayu do it?!

Sayu: Light please?!!

Light: ........................................you owe me. -takes bag to police place-

-Later-

Naomi: That day, Ray was planning on going to shippo. That same day four people died and the bus jacking. Their was no way it just "happen". I finally figured it out!

Mc. Donalds: Look lady, are you going to order something or just stand their like an idiot?

Naomi: That's it! Kira can kill people more than just a heart attack!

Mc. Donalds: That's not on the menu.............

Naomi: *leaves*

Light: Sir, here's some clothes that is for my father.

Sir: Hey don't you remember me? I'm Josh.

Light: Oh wow.........I didn't remember you from the........................past........

Josh: What you still can't remember me?!

Light: No.....never even heard of a Josh.

Josh: What!! I use to be best friends with your father! I use to babysit you and everything!

Light: I really don't care...............

Josh: WHAT?!!!

Light: *leaves*

Naomi: Um, sir....this is something important! It's about the kira case!

Josh: Don't you remember me?! it's me Josh. We use to be friends in high school!

Naomi: Look are you going to take me too see L or what?!

Josh: He's busy.....taking a dump. Just sign your name right here mam.

Naomi: *Write down name*

Josh: Your handwritting so sloppy. Whatch me write my name down perfectly *writes down name*

-40 seconds later they died of heart attack-

Light: opps, I almost forgot my deathnote! AHH!! Dead people! I can't believe they actually fell for that! HAHAHHA, idiots. This is what happens when your a minor character! Wait no!! Naomi was suppose to live for the next episode!! What's going to happen to the next episode?!!

L: I guess where going to have free time............I don't know. Your the main character! Think of something!

Light: Before this episode ends. Let's teach you kids out their a lesson! Always wash your hands after your using the bathroom, or before eating! It's very important. You might catch germs if you don't. I remember one L didn't wash his hands and the next day he had the crabs!

L: Wh......WHAT?!!! That nevered happened!

Light: Sure and Naomi pants was down just for the fun of it huh?

L: I nevered touch her!

Light: Look stop lying to yourself!

L: Just wait till Misa get's up here!

Light: AHH! SPOILER!! STOP SPOILING OUR FANS! *stomps on L*

Ryuuk: See you next time on DEATHNOTE?

Light: Wait where not done!!

Ryuuk: Were not?

Light: Yeah, first of all I always say the end. When I say the end. That means the show is over. Now until I say........!

**THE END**


	7. Light's day off

**Chapter 7- Light's day off**

Light: A weekand finally..........*opens door* A mom i'm hungry! ......*no answer* Mom? Sayu?..........Dad? *still no answer* Where is everybody?!!

Ryuuk: Probably in the kitchen throwing you a surprise birthday party! Opps.....!!

Light: ............thanks a lot for the spoiler Ryuuk.

Ryuuk: ok.........

Light: *walks in kitchen and cuts on light* What the.....................?!!!

L: It's Kira kill him!

Light: Ryuuk you told me....!! *put in handcuffs*

Ryuuk: Yeah right like i'll ever be on your side. I'm breaking up with you Light, i'ts not me it's you and you'll never change your selfish behavior.

Light: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!!

Ryuuk: I have fallen in love with L. *kisses L on the cheek*

L: Oh Ryuuk stop it! *giggles* Take him in boys! *Mr. Yagami puts Light in police car*

Light: No dad! NO!!!!!

Mr. Yagami: *get's in car with him and pulls out a gun* My son it's time that you die!

Light: HUH?!! DAD NO! I"M SORRY TELL RYUUK THAT I CAN CHANGE!

Mr. Yagami: It's too late! Your an embarrassment, i'm ashamed that i'm your father. Look at you, your hideous.

Light: Hi........Hideous?!!! *looks in mirror* What?!!!!!! I'm......i'm RYUUK?!! *turns around and sees ryuuk in his body* Your me? and i'm you?!! What's going on! Why is my body over their with that yaoi freak?!!

Mr. Yagami: Enough chit chatting, it's time that you'll go to a bad place. H-E-L-L

Light: I'm going to hell looking like this?!! I see no point in living when I can't be beautiful! *grabs gun and shoots himself)

Ryuuk: LIGHT STOP IT!!! Light get up!!

Light: *wakes up* Wh.....Wha?!!

Ryuuk: Looks like you where having a seizure....

Light: Ryuuk I had a nightmare! You was me and I was you! I was horrible! In the end I killed myself! *tries to calm down* Wait?! NO! *looks in mirror* Ok good, still handsome as always! *brushes hair*

Ryuuk: Humans are so pathetic...................

Light: Ryuuk do you remember the last chapter when I killed Naomi when I wasn't suppose to?

Ryuuk: Yeah?!

Light: I did that on purpose to get a day off of my acting career! *laughs* But don't tell anyone ok?!

Ryuuk: We'll the readers already know, i mean their reading what you are saying right now.

Light: Oh shut up.

Ryuuk: SO what are you going to do on your day off?

Light: *thinks* you know, I have no idea. I thought this plan would never work.

Ryuuk: ...........................

Light: Wait a minute I got it! Let's go mess with L and his cops, including my father! *laughs*

Ryuuk: This may be interesting.........HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!

Liglht: I know! HAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Ryuuk: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAAAAAA!!!!!

Light: HAHAHHAA.....!!

Mom: Light SHUT UP!!

Light: .............let's go Ryuuk!

**-Headquaters thingy- **

Matsuda: L can't we take a break now?

Izowa: Yeah, we been working for 4 days straight. Besides this is suppose to be a "free" day. Not work day.

Matsuda: I thought it was pay day.

L: BE QUIET! We will not rest until we find Kira!

Mr. Yagami: *sleeping*

Walter: *sleeping*

L: You guys are so pathetic!!! I been having insomnia for 4 years now! And I turned out ok!

Everyone: .............................................

L: What?

**-Light's go out-**

Matsuda: AHH!! I"M BLIND!! HELP ME!! What's that? WHAT AM I FEELING?!!

L: That's my butt your grabbing on! Walter turn the lights back on!

Walter: Ok.............-turns on lights-

L: What was that all about?

Mr. Yagami: I don't know.......

L: Does it feel like where missing somebody?

Matsuda: -looks around- Yeah. Where's L?

L: ................................

Walter: I think it's Izowa were missing.

Mr. Yagami: he probably went to the bathroom because he peed on his pants when the light's were out. *laughs*

L: No, that's you.

Mr. Yagami: -looks down- oh.................-runs to bathroom-

**-Bathroom-**

Mr. Yagami: Glad I had extra undies! *giggles*

Stranger: Man you are such a loser.............

Mr. Yagami: What?! -looks around- who's their?!!

Stranger: Go look in the mirror!

Mr. Yagami: AHH! It's Mr. Yagami!

Stranger: That's you, you idiot! I'm talking about the guy beside you!

Mr. Yagami: Oh! WHAT THE....?!!

-light's go off in bathroom-

**L's living room**

Matsuda: Wow, Mr. Yagami is taking forever in the bathroom.

L: Maybe he's taking a dump! *laughs* Wait! In my bathroom?!! Grrrr!! I can smell the smell all the way over here! YAGAMI!! -goes in bathroom-

Matsuda: -goes in bathroom-

Walter: -goes in bathroom-

L: Mr. Yag......!! Mr. YAGAMI?!! -sees body on floor covered in blood with flies flying around- Cool!! I mean.....how sad......-tries not to laugh-

Matsuda: *cries* Mr. Yagami!! NOOOOO!!!! Izowa went missing and now Mr. Yagami is dead?! I'm getting out of here!

-door knocks-

Matsuda: *gasps*

Walter: Who is it?

Izowa: It's me Izowa.

Walter: Then come in.

Izowa: The door is locked!

L: No it's not -tries to open door- crap it is locked! Where's my keys........hey Izowa go down stairs and....!!

Izowa: AHHHHHH!!!!! LET ME IN!!!!! LET ME IN!!

L: I don't have the keys! How did you get out of the room if the door was locked from the inside and outside?!

Izowa: I don't know!!! JUST LET ME IN!! *cries*

Matsuda: What is it?!!

Izowa: It's a MONSTER and their's a creepy kid with him too!!!! OH GOD THEIR COMING THIS WAY IN SLOW MOTION LIKE ZOMBIES! AHHHH!!!

L: ......................then just run......

Izowa: I'm scared, what if their's a whole army of them?!

L: Just do it!!

Matsuda: I"M SCARED! *pees in pants* WAAHHHHH!!!

Izowa: HELP ME!!!!!! AH.......!!! *silence*

L: Izowa?!!! .........................*no answer* IZOWA?!!!!!!

Walter: ........oh uh..........

Matsuda: He's........they took him!!!!! *cries* He's gone, dead, murdered!! And we dont even know the killers!! Mr. Yagami then Izowa, were next, were next I tell you!!

Walter: Yeah that's right, _you guys _are next.

L: Everybody just calm down. I'll think of something.

Stangers voice: Two downed, three to go. MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH *coughs* *coughs* WHY CAN"T I EVIL LAUGH WITHOUT CHOKING?!!

Other Strangers voice: Your so pathetic........

L: Who said that?!!

Strangers voice: We did *giggles*

L: Who are you? Where are you?

Strangers voice: we.............are....................the.........SHINIGAMI CREW and we...!!

Other Strangers voice: That's the best you could come up with?!

Strangers voice: Fine, we are the Death Gods and were here to kill you! My name is Kira and this thing is Papa Johns. HAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Other Strangers voice: You think your funny................

L: Kira?!!! Papa Johns???????????????? Who is papa Johns?

Kira: I don't have time to answer your pathetic earthling questions. I'm on lunch break right now so i'll kill you......when i'm done. Hey Ry...i'm mean Papa Johns pass the nachos!

Matsuda: What if their eating Mr. Yagamis and Izowa's bodies?!!

Walter: They just said nachos...................so L......L?? Where did he go?

L: *runs to secret hiding place* I'm not gonna let Kira get me! NEVER!!

Matsuda: HE LEFT US HERE TO DIE!!

Walter: Oh shut up! I'm going to my own hiding place!

Matsuda: Can I come?!

Walter: Ha NO!!

Matsuda: But.......!!

Walter: Look go make your hiding place!

Matsuda: .............*finds L's hiding place* Hey L.

L: Oh Hey Ma....MATSUDA?!! What are you doing here?!

Matsuda: I don't want to be alone!

L: I don't care now leave! *kicks Matsuda out door* What was that?! *turns around* *gasps* Pa......Papa Johns??? -tries to open door- The door is broken? Matsuda you idiot! MATSUDA!!!!

Kira: Hello L. *grins*

L: K.......Kira?! You were Kira this whole time......!!! -silence-

Matsuda: WALTERY!! WALTERY!! *cries* L's been killed by Kira and...!! *bumps into Waltery* Oh Waltery!

Walter: ..........................................

Matsuda: Waltery wha'ts the matter?

Walter: *pulls out knife*

Matsuda: Not you too?!! *runs*

Walter: *chases after him*

Matsuda: AHHHHH!!! *bumps into Light* LIGHT!! What are you doing here?! WHy is their nachos, why are you wearing a hoody and speaking into a microphone?

Light: The question is, are you going to make it out of here alive! MUHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!! YES! YES!! I DID IT!!

Matsuda: DId what?!

Light: I did an evil laugh without choking! SO bye......

Matsuda: WAIT! You did all of this just so you could practice your stupid laughing?!!

Light: Pretty clever huh?!

Matsuda: That is the must stupidest thing ever! You killed the rest of the cast!!! Now what are we going.......

L: Matsuda be quiet! *comes in door* It was just a joke for the readers.

Matsuda: What?! You mean...?!

Izowa: Where alive.

Mr. Yagami: yeah.

Light: We were acting, that's what actors do!! This is like the best day ever! I get to kill L! I can't want till chapter 24 where I kill him again! *laughs*

Ryuuk: Actually Rem kills him.

Light: What ever!! I'm tired anyway! I wonder what happens now.....should we end this chapter?

Ryuuk: No duh, this chapter made no sense what so ever!

Light: Ok BYE READERS!! I SAID BYE! STOP READING EVERYTHING THAT THE NARRATER TYPED!!!!! Still reading huh?! -writes your name in the deathnote- How do you like that?! Only 40 seconds to live. And your still reading!! Pitiful.....I would tell you to say goodbye to your family and friends instead of reading what I say.

-you now have 27 seconds left to live-

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Narutoorange says: **I know this chapter has nothing to do with episode 7. We'll episode 7 was like talk talk talk! So I decided to change Naomi's death. (spoiler: Naomi is not dead you will see her in next chapter explaining what happened) I think this chapter was the must dumbest out of all of them.


	8. Glare

**Don't Read This (scroll down)**

Light: Hey L how come we don't have a theme song too the show?

L: Cause nobody wants to sing!

Light: I do!

L: Look, you suck and the show is about to start, we don't have time for a stupid theme song!

Light sings: It all started when I found a black note book.

It was calling out too me, only me!!!!!! (only me)

Then a monster came to my house,

I screamed and shout, peed in pants

I thought he was to take my soul

But he said he wasn't so I whipped away my tears.

I decided to use the notebook for justice not for lustice.

But then L came and ruined everything!

Misa is coming eventually, screwing up the liberty.

This song is making no since too you or me.

So let's end this theme quickly!

THIS IS DEATHNOTE!!

L: ...............you done??

Light: Yeah,

L: That was a waste of 5 minutes.

Light: We'll get use to it, where going to do this theme song in every opening of a chapter.

**READ THIS INSTEAD**

**Chapter eight- Glare**

L: You call this an icecream?!! This is beyond it!! Delicious! *yum* Ok back to the Kira case thing. Ok show me the tape Watari.

Watari: *gives L the tape*

Matsudi: No way you bought Porn?!!!

L: .................*plays tape* Look, can't you see?! He was holding a package on his arm, and in the next clip.....he's not holding it anymore!!

Izowa: WOW!! Boo............

L: And get this, Rape Pender was looking at the train strangely. *eats ice cream playfully*

Mr. Yagami: What if Kira was in the train?!!

L: Oh please!! Stop this nonsense, like Kira would actually do a dumb thing...........

**Light's Room. **

Ryuuk: What are you doing now?

Light: What's it look like I'm using the darn deathnote!! Now stop bothering me before I sing the deathnote song again!

**Task Force Headquaters**

L: Just so you know Mr. Yagami. I'm suspicious of you and your ugly fam...I'm mean beautiful family. So I placed suvalence camera's all over the house! Including the bathroom! Is that ok with you?

Matsudi: Oh L, you perv. Can I watch?!! WHY ISN"T ANYBODY LISTENING TO ME?!!

Mr. Yagami: *thinks* Sure why not? Do you expect my son is Kira?

L:....................................I don't recall, but now that you metioned it. I do!! Come here, i'm going to show you where we will be watching your family take showers, use the bathroom, do homework and etc.

Mr. Yagami: Why do you expect him?

L: Cause he's the only one that's stupid enough to be Kira right now. Until I find another stupid idiot besides Matsuda i'm blaming everything on Light Yagami.

Mr. Yagami: Sounds reasonable.

**Light's Room **

Ryuuk: Hey want to play some video games?!!

Light: *lays on bed* ..........................

Ryuuk: Light will you stop ignoring me!!

Light: .................................

Ryuuk: *Strangles Light*

Light: AHHH!!! AUGH!!! *runs out door*

**OUTSIDE**

Ryuuk: Why do you keep ignoring me??

Light: Cause someone went into my room today.

Ryuuk: Maybe it was your mom

Light: No, she knows better not to go into my room!

Ryuuk: She went into your room this morning!

Light: Look it must of been L, I had a piece of paper in the door so whenever a person goes in their...!!

Ryuuk: Don't bore me!!

Light: ..............*walks into store and buys a book*

Ryuuk: What are you getting??

Light: None of your business anyways I know their are cameras EVERYWHERE, so I have to be careful. And your not getting any apples for the rest of your life.

Ryuuk: WHAT?!!!!

Light: Tell you what, if you find all the cameras in the house, I might just MIGHT give you an apple.

Ryuuk: OK!! This seems fun!!

Light: *goes into room and opens the book* AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! This is better than anything!

Ryuuk: Watcha reading?

Light: Looking at these pictures if you know what I mean!!

Ryuuk: Light you perv *giggles* Let me see! WHAT?!!

Light: Aren't they the cutest bunnies?????

Ryuuk: ...........................You really do need help!

**Task force headquarters**

L: Your boy needs help............

Mr. Yagami: Theirs nothing wrong at looking at bunnies at that age!

L: He's 17 for god sakes!! He likes rainbow pony's, bunnies, and all the other girly stuff!! What's the matter with you?!!

Mr. Yagami: I remember when he was 16 years old, he went to a Halloween party and he was dressed up as Cinderella!! *giggles*

L: ................................What's wrong with these people?!!

Mr. Yagami: What do you mean...........PEOPLE?? It's because I'm asian isn't it?!!

L:........................

**End of Chapter 7**

**Narutoorange says: Sorry this chapter was so short! I gotta go that's why it was so short! (Not pee I meant go somewhere, it's been a long time since I published anything so I think you desserved something. And sorry that their was a lot of misspelling I didn't have time for ABC check lol. Bye**!!


	9. Encounter

**Previously on deathnote:**

Sayu: Light, dinner is ready!!

Light: *opens potato chips* I'll solve equations with my right hand and masturbate with my left!

Ryuuk: WHAT?!!

Light: It's the narrator that made me say it! Stop doing that!!

Narutoorange: teehee.......ok ok, start over!!

Light: *opens potato chips* I'll solve equations with my right hand and write names with my left!! I'll......take.......a.....potato chip...and....and..EAT IT!!!!!! EAT IT!! *eats potato chips like he was starving too death* EAT IT!!! YEAH!! How do you like that L?!! *eats some more* Your the potato chips L, and this is what happens when you mess with Kira, I will first put you in my mouth and chew you in tiny pieces. Then I will swallow you and let my stomach do the rest!! And you know what happens next, in the toilet you go!! Where you belong!!

Ryuuk: you is one sick child!

**Chapter nine- encounter**

Light: Ryuuk are you sure nobody is following me??

Ryuuk: Nobody is following you, now just get me some apples!!!

Light: hmmm....ok.........I'll buy you some apples. *walks to store* one bag of apples please!! *buys apples*

Ryuuk: YUM!! Hurry up and open it!!

Light: wait a minute. *opens the bag and eat an apple*

Ryuuk: What are you doing??!! Give me one!!

Light: No

Ryuuk: WHAT?!!!! But you promised!!

Light: I lied..........*eats all the apples*

Ryuuk: *Chases after Light with chainsaw*

**Task Force headquarters**

Matsudi: My mommy said I can't stay for long......

Mr. Yagami: It seems my family couldn't kill those people if they hadn't seen those criminals on TV.

L: I guess your right........your son is home!

**Lights' Home**

Ryuuk: Your watching TV??

Light: yeah! Powerpuff girls are on! Go Bubbles!!

Ryuuk: Buttercup is way cooler!!

Light: *throws pillow at Ryuuk* I love powerpuff girls......oh no! It's him!! Him is killing Bubbles!! -secretly writes down "him" name-

Ryuuk: Are you serious?!! Their just actors!

Light: *leaves the room and goes outside*

Ryuuk: Their gonna expect you kill him!

Light: No, Him has hideous deform disorder, so whenever "Him" sees his face he dies of a heart attack. No one will suspect that it's me! Muahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahha..........MAUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA *Fly goes in his mouth* -chokes- Stupid bug!!

**Somewhere else......**

L: In the past few days, The Yagami family revealed...............

Matsuda: Nudity?? Porn?????

L: *slaps Matsuda- They revealed nothing......so theirs no point in having those camereas.

Matsuda: Awww man!!

L: Kira.......does he really exist or is it God whos doing this? No! It's Kira.........God doesnt need a face or name. Kira is nothing more than a childish immature.....!

Lady: Can you shut up?!! Where trying to watch the movie here!!

Matsuda: Yea L! Where watching Ice Age!

Mr. Yagami: I thought we was watching Bruno........

Izowa: Both sound kind of gay don't you think?

**Exams!!**

Guard: Hey it's to late to take the test...!

Light: *throws rock at Guard* Run Ryuuk!!

Teacher: Begin Testing!!

Light: Made it just in time......*finishes Exam*

Teacher: You their stop being a freak!

Light: *turns around and sees creepy kid* Who the heck is that?

L: *looks up at Light* Hello......*waves foot at Light*

Light: Why is he using his feet to write???

Ryuuk: Maybe theirs something wrong with his feet.......

**Graduation Thingy!**

Ryuuk: *cries* I can't believe your becoming a college student! *hugs Light*

Teacher: The most handsome, popular, smart guy in our school.....Light Yagami!

Adduance: *claps*

Light: Hahahhahahahaha! Thank you! Thank you!

Teacher: And.....

Light: WHAT?!!

Teacher: The most weirdest, unpopular, smart guy in our school.......Heidi Ryuuga. Oh whatever you spell/say it.

Light: It's that my evil twin??

L: *walks to stage with Light*

Light: Uh........I remember that guy, the guy who uses everything with his feet like a monkey!! Monkey boy!! *giggles* I wonder if he has a tail.......I even wonder if he speaks monkey! A Heidi!

L: What?

Light: eh eh aw aw aw!! EHHHHH!! AH AH AW AW!!

L: Are you choking??

Light: Nevermind.........

Teacher: You too mae us proud to be teachers!! *cries* I gonna miss you!

Light: Sorry to say we won't miss you. Now move!! *pushes Teacher* For being the most charming man ever, I would like to say....PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!

Adiuance: YEAH!!!!!!

Light: Ok Heidi, your turn.......

L: Oh ok, We'll uh.......I would like to say...........I love you all, word to your mothers!!

Adduance: What?????

L: Ah.. peace out!!

Light: Uh.....Heidi, where Asians you do know that right??

L: ..............................*walks out* Light....Light Yagami....Son of Mr. Yagami who works at task force headquarters. son of Ms. Yagami is a home mother. Sibling of Sayu Yagami who just became a jr....You have a strong sense of justice.

Light: (Who is this guy??) *sits down*

L: I know that your father is working to find Kira. Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah

Light: *falls asleep* *wakes up*

L: Oh By the way, can you keep a secret?

Light: *cross fingers* sure.

L: I want to tell you.......I'm L!

Light: Your the alphabet letter.

L:..........the guy L that's been trying to catch Kira!!

Light: Oh....OH!! (THIS GUY CAN"T BE L!!) I have my respect......liar...*coughs*

L: Light Yagami........your just too perfect........

Light: (I'm scared) *walks outside*

L: Light.....see ya!

Light: Uh...nice meeting you!

L: Wait...*pulls out book* You left this on your chair! It says Porno Bunnies.

Light: *snatches book* Can you keep secrets?!! *blushes*

L: *crosses toes* sure. *leaves*

Ryuuk: I swear who reads a book about bunnies?? Their always in nude!!

Light: *goes home*

Sayu: Hey!!

**Lights Room**

Light: Dang it!!! He got me!!!

Ryuuk: What do you mean??

Light: Dang L! Never been that humiliated in my life!!

Ryuuk: Try shinigami eyes??

Light: That won't work!! He knows I like Bunnies!!!!!! I saw him cross his toes!!!

Ryuuk: (Light gone insane)

Light: Not only that but I can kill him.....I'll just be asking to get caught!! This makes my job to hard!! *giggles* HAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAA!! THis is perfect....this is gonna be fun!!

**End of Chapter 9**

**Narutoorange: Like it? Didn't like? Tell me what you think by Reviewing me! Oh an can you tell me what was your favorite chapter??? Plz?! lol thanks and bye!! **

**Light: Now it's time that you die!! *writes down name* **

**Narutoorange: uh....your wrote your own name down! *laughs* **

**Light: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! **


	10. Doubt

**Chapter 10- Doubt**

**Tennis Court**

Light: Are you sure you want to play tennis Ryuuga?

L: For the hundred time yes.

Light: Did you know how good I am at tennis?!!!!

L: ...........yes...........(Just hit the darn ball already!)

Light: How about we play a single set? First to six.

L: YES YES YES! WHATEVER! Just hit the ball!

Light: Ok. *throws ball in air* Wh....Where did it go?! *ball hits Light's head*. Ouch!

L: Second serve........

Light: *throws ball in air and hits it* Yes!

L: Wow it's in the air pretty high. I can't see it! Where did it go?! AHHHHH! *ball goes into L's mouth* *chokes*

Light: 15-Love! Yeah!!!

Girl: Somebody call the ambulance!

**Later..........in the tennis court**

Light: I'm winning yes!

Lights' other mind: He suspects you.

Light: (Huh?! Who is this?!)

Light's other mind: (SHAMPWOOHOO! JUST PUSH IT OFF THE TABLE!)

Light: (Hey I remember that commercial...shampwoohoo).

Light's other mind: (it's not shampwoohoo. It's called the SHAMPWOOHOO!)

Light: Whatever! Who are you?!)

Light's other mind: (I'm your brain)

Light: (I have a brain?!! WOW!!)

Light's other mind: (Silence! Now look here! You will kick that guys butt or else I'll kill you myself!)

Light: (Turn to the huggies commercial! I'm a big kid now!)

Light's other mind: (Shut up and win! Shut up and win!)

Light: *throws ball in air and hits it*

L: *hits it back*

Light: *hits it back*

L: *hits it back*

Light: *hits it back*

**3 hours later....**

L: *hits it back*

Light: *hits it back*

Audience: This is getting lame now.....let's all go home....

L: *hits it back*

Light: *hits it back*

Man: Ok it's a tie! Now leave so we can play!

**L and Light Walking**

Light: you like that commercial too?!

L: Of course! It reminds me that I'm a big boy!

Light: Big boy! I'm....I'm a big boy!! You know, their making a movie out of that commercial.

L: I'm a big kid now! I'm getting hungry.

Light: what some cake?!!

L: *barks*

Light: Calm down boy! I'll get you some cake! Sit boy! Sit!

L: *sits oddly*

Light: That's a good boy! Who's a good boy?! You are! Yeah you a big boy! Now let's go get some cake!

**Cake Shop **

L: please don't say the C word ever again. It makes me act like a dog.

Light: Why do you do that?

L: It's a rare disease.

Light: Is that the reason why you sit so oddly?

L: No. I sit like this because it relaxes my balls.

Light: *spits out tea* What?!

L: Tennis balls.

Light: Oh...........those balls........

L: I'm going to show you some photographs ok? Tell me if you can see the difference between the two of them. *shows photograph* *Matsuda in a bikini suit and Matsuda in a wedding dress)

Light: *sips tea* Pretty girl.

L: Uhh...that's a....never mind. Listen, do you want to join the task force head quarters?!

Light: Really?!!

L: Yeah seems that you are the second smartest character on the show for right now.

Light: AWESUME!! YEAH!!

L and Light: *phone rings* Probably mine.

L: Light Yagami your fath....!

Light: My father.......he had a father!!!!

L: What?! No your father had a heart attack!

Light: My father.......he had a father!! *cries* Grandpa!!!

L: Let's get you to the hospital!

**Hospital**

Light: So it was just from stress?!

Mr. Yagami: I guess I was using my brain to much.

L: yeah especially when I was told him him you like to see bunnies in bikinis.

Light: You told my father that?!!! You lied to me?!!

L: I crossed my toes. Ha hahahah! I also would like to say. I suspect you 7% as Kira.

Light: Guess what dad I'm joining the task force head quarters!! And if I find that handsome devil Kira I will kill him!

L: His acting is so cheesy. *Mom comes in room*

Mom: Poor husband.

Light: Mom I've been thinking.

Mom: What did I tell you about that?!!! *slaps Light repeatably* I told you not to ever think again!!

**Outside with L**

Light: Do you know how it feels to be suspected as Kira?!!

L: .........it's the worst feeling ever....*laughs inside head* *leaves*

Light: Ryuuk.

Ryuuk: Huh?

Light: I love you.

Ryuuk: Keep that kind of crap to yourself.........

**Sakura TV meeting**

Boss: When are we going to show something good on TV?!! *lady comes in room*

Lady: boss, somebody wants to give you these tapes.

Boss: Tapes? Reads the passage. It's from Kira?!!! YEAH!! it says if you do not broadcast these tapes you will all die?! This is gonna be awesome!!

**End of Chapter 10**

**Narutoorange says:** **10 chapters yeah!!** **Oh and Shampwoohoo came from the youtube guy name nigahiga. He is hilarious trust me! Are you guys ready for season two of deathnote?! This is a story I know, not a anime show. ^ ^ I might make a comic book out of this. Gotta practice my backgrounds though. **


	11. Dirty GamesWorst chapter EVER!

**Chapter 11: Dirty Games/Worse Chapter EVER!! **

Light's Room: *silence* Chi Chi Chi, Ah, Ah Ah......Chi Chi Chi, Ah Ah Ah.........*Echo*

Ryuuk: Can you stop making those horror movie sounds?

Light: Chi Chi Chi....Ah Ah Ah.........

***doorbell rings* **

Light: *answers the door* *A dirty guy that's wearing a mask*

Stranger: Can I borrow some soap?

Light: Uhhhhhh who are you? *tries to take mask off*

Stranger: Don't touch me I'm hideous! That's why I need soap! Can I borrow some soap?

Light: *gave a long stare* Uhh...wait here! *goes upstairs* Ryuuk! Theirs a wierdo in the living room!

Ryuuk: What kind of wierdo?

Light: The kind that asks for soap.

Ryuuk: Oh.....*thinks*

Light: *goes down stairs* Here is your so........! He's gone! hmpph....super wierd!

Ryuuk: Light no! Say no to soap!

Light: What are you talking about??

Ryuuk: I saw this in a movie once and.....!

Light: You need to stop comparing movies with reality Ryuuk.

Ryuuk: I'm telling you the stranger is in the house somewhere!

Light: *laughs* ok Ryuuk.

Stranger: Hi their, you can call me J.

Light: *turns around* It's the boogey man!!! I promise I'll go to sleep on my bed time!

Stranger: No I'm not the boogeyman. I'm J. I want to play a game, a game whether you live or di....!

Light: Is it a board game?! Like trouble or Sorry?! I love those games!

Stranger: No its' not a board g....!

Light: Oh oh! I love shooting games, just putting it out their! Super cool!

Stranger: No.........

Light: XBox?

Stranger: No.....

Light: Wii? Wii sports? Wii music??

Stranger No!!

Light: Gameboy advance? Nintendo DS?

Stranger: What?!! Heck no!

Light: SEGA!!!!!

Stranger: NO!!!! It's not a board game nor a video game. It's a game whether you live or die! It's about YOUR life!!

Light: Ohh!! I know now, the Sims huh?!!

Stranger: GRRRR!!!!

Light: I have the complete sims collection. The sims nightlife, the sims seasons, the sims 3....the sims...

Stranger: I HATE YOU! I'm just gonna go. thanks for the soap. Your not even worth killing......*leaves*

**Sakura TV **

Bossman: Play the tape that Kira sent us!

lady:Ok ok!

**Task force Headquaters:**

Matsuda: L, the TV is talking!!

L: *watches TV*

Tape: Until I find L, you will ALL die in seven days!

L: turn the channel no!!!!

Matsuda: Where going to die in seven days?!!!

Tape: MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA Kira will always win!

*doorbell rings*

L: *answers door* *dirty person in a mask* Uh?

Stranger: Can I borrow some soap?

L: Uh......??? Matsuda it's for you!

Matsuda: Hello stranger.

Stranger: Call me J, can I borrow some soap?

Matsuda: Uh..........wait here! *leaves* *comes back* He's gone? Super wierd.

L: I thought it was one of your freaky friends. Watary see what's else on TV!

J: I their, I'm J.

Matsuda: AHHHHH!!!!!

L: What the?!! How did you get in here?!!

J: I want to play a game whether you live or die!

Matsuda: Ok J....

J: Don't call me J! It's Jjjjjjjj......

Matsuda: Ok..........

***later that day***

J: So if your sims works with Kira, chances are they going to die in the last chapter.

L: Wow, who knew playing the sims 3 would help capture Kira!

Matsuda: Hey my matsuda sim is drowning in grass!

Watary: This game is boring seriously! Who the heck are you anyway J?

J:............you really wanna know?

L: Yeah!

J: I'm the person that asks for soap, that's just my way in getting into the house! *pulls out knife* It's time!

Everyone: *gasps*

J: Time to cut the lemon cake!

L: YEAH!!!!!

J: Your going to be a diabetic just like your L sim, L.


End file.
